


A Lesson

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When student Killian Jones acts up in her class, Professor Swan teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teeandrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/gifts).



> This is edging on non-con, fair warning. But my feeling about him was that he was MORE than willing to accommodate the requests of his professor. :) For Tee!

“Listen! I know it’s Friday afternoon,” Professor Swan raised her voice above the murmuring level of the class, which was restless and anxious to get the weekend started. “and I do appreciate you all actually showing up for class, but if you could all get into groups of three…”

There was a collective groan amongst the students, most of them seniors taking their final literature course before graduation. 

“I know,” she sighed and pulled up a presentation on the computer, waiting for it to load on the screen behind her, “bear with me, okay?”

“I’d like to see her bare…” a voice muttered in the back. Two young men towards the back of the room snorted with laughter. A girl in the front shot a death glare back. The cheeky lad with the smart mouth raised his hands in surrender and the girl turned back to the front.

“Thank you, Mary Margaret, but I can handle myself,” she insisted to the dark-haired girl. “Mr. Jones, could you repeat your sentiments for the benefit of the whole class?”

Killian Jones, the culprit in question, shifted in his chair. He cleared his throat and offered up a falsely-innocent smile. “I said I’d like to…see you bare.”

A few students, who had obviously not heard it the first time, stifled their laughter. Crossing her arms over her chest, she shifted her weight onto one hip. “Great. I see you’re exploring your knowledge of homophones.”

He nodded triumphantly and grinned at her. “Do I get extra credit for that?”

“You get extra time in class. Ten minutes afterwards, Mr. Jones,” she turned her back to the students and sauntered back to the desk, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. There was a low, taunting noise amongst the student body.

“Oh shut up,” Killian murmured to them. He flipped open his notebook and eased his desk across the floor to begin his collaborative work.

At the end of the class, as students packed up their wares, Professor Swan smiled to the lot of them. “Thank you, some of you, for your attentiveness and hard work. We’ll see you on Monday.”

As the gaggle of sneaker-clad young adults exited the room, a sulky Killian Jones stepped forward, his head hung low. 

“Look, Professor, I’m sorry…” he looked up to her and she raised an eyebrow.

“Close the door, Jones,” she said, turning to make sure she had shut down the computer. 

Killian sighed heavily and closed the classroom door before turning back to her. She was closing the blinds which covered the large window in the front of the room. What the hell did this crazy chick have planned? Corporal punishment? Was that even legal?

Once the blind was closed, she moved towards him, leaning back just enough to have a seat on the edge of the desk. She crossed one long, trim leg over the other. The position forced Killian to avert his eyes, lest he acquire further detention from her for ogling her perfectly-shaped thigh.

“How old are you, Mr. Jones?” She asked, pulling off her glasses and putting them down on the desk.

“Twenty-two, Professor Swan,” he answered, still looking anxiously at the floor. Was it getting hotter in the room, or was it just him?

“Are you not old enough to have learned to keep your snide comments to yourself? You are an adult, Mr. Jones,” she scolded.

He nodded and shuffled his feet, moving his book from one arm to the other.

Reaching out, Professor Swan grasped the young man’s scruffy chin and held it between her slender fingers. She looked into his surprised blue eyes. “Are you ready to learn your punishment?”

He tried to nod, but she held his head firmly. “Yes,” he whispered, finding himself completely turned on by her domineering attitude.

Letting go of his chin, Professor Swan stood from the desk and moved to the side of the room. She grasped a chair and pulled it towards the desk, facing it towards her. She turned her back to him and pulled the barrette from her long, blonde locks, letting them cascade down her back. She glanced over her shoulder, making eye contact with the confused young man as she slid her hands up her thighs, hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, and pulled them down. They hit the floor silently and she turned, taking her seat on the desk again. With a flick of her head, she pushed her hair behind her shoulder and raised one leg, her heel making her knee rise tall as she placed it firmly upon the desk. From this angle, it was absolutely impossible for Killian to avoid looking directly at her shaved, pink netherlips.

His jaw dropped and he stared for a moment, then looked up at her, completely frozen to the spot.

“Well,” she said calmly, “don’t just stand there, Mr. Jones. Pleasure me.”

Dropping his books to the floor, he scrambled onto the chair and scooted closer to her. Glancing up once more, he gave his professor a look of disbelief, hesitant to start as she had directed.

Rolling her eyes, Professor Swan grasped the young man by his hair and pulled his face in between her thighs.

Forced forward, Killian wrapped his hands around her shapely thighs and lowered his head, licking her center with a long, slow swipe as he tasted her for the first time. He felt her reaction, the way her hips bucked slightly at his touch. She leaned her head back and moaned, one hand reaching to unbutton her cardigan, freeing herself from the confines of the strict woolen sweater.

He smirked and pressed his lips to her sensitive mound, kissing it gently before he flicked his tongue against it once more, loving the way she squirmed in reaction to his touch. He shifted his left hand, caressing the inside of her thigh before he slipped a finger inside of her, curling it upwards as he wrapped his lips fully around her mound, tongue massaging her as he suckled her juices. 

“Oh God,” the professor cried softly, her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath and laid backwards, splayed atop papers she should have been grading. Pulling off the cardigan, she threw it aside and lifted off her camisole, leaving her in bra, skirt, and heels. The heat was definitely rising within the room, and she could not stand the feeling of clothes on her skin any longer.

Pushing another finger into her sweet heat, Killian moaned against her clit, vibrating his lips against it, the scruff on his chin teasing her skin wantonly. He felt as if he himself would burst inside his pants, his thick member so hard it ached.

“Fuck,” Professor Swan cried out. She pulled back from him slightly and sat up, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. “Out of your clothes, Jones. Now.”

Not a man to disobey this particular woman’s orders any longer, he stripped himself in seconds, moving close to her as his hands roughly grabbed at her gorgeous breasts. Lowering his head, he captured her nipple between his lips and sucked on it, teeth scraping ever-so-slightly at her sensitive skin.

The professor cried out again and reached for his cock, wrapping her hand around it and stroking, feeling the warmth of the solid length in her grasp. 

“Inside me,” she whimpered, lying back against the desk once more. She let her heels drop to the floor as she parted her legs fully, putting herself on display for him.

Wasting no time, he moved forward, burying himself inside of her with a slow but deliberate movement of his hips, rocking his own head backward and moaning loudly. She was so tight and wet for him. “Oh God, Professor Swan,” he moaned.

“Emma,” she cried softly, “Call me Emma…”

Leaning forward, he buried his face against her neck, taking in deep breaths before he whispered her name. “Emma,” his mouth found her earlobe, teeth dragging along it as he drew his hips back slightly before pushing into her again, her slick void making it easy for him to move.

Her entire body pulsed with delight as he fucked her, her hands sliding over his bare shoulders. She laid her head against the desk and arched her back to press her naked body tighter against his. Gasping for air, she slid her hands into his dark locks and tugged slightly, fingernails scraping against his scalp.

Lifting a knee, he pushed her legs open wider and planted his leg against the desk, pushing deeper into his professor with elevated purpose. He knew he’d never escape punishment without making sure she came first. He pulled a hand off of the desk and let it slide down between her legs, fingers finding and rubbing against her clit. “Cum for me, Emma,” he whispered roughly.

The direction was all it took to push her over her edge. Emma cried out loudly, hands dropping to the desk where she crumpled painstakingly-typed research papers in her fists. She breathed in deeply, a shiver sliding through her entire body as she felt satisfied from head to toe.

The feeling of her walls pulsing tightly around him made Killian spill over into his own orgasm, releasing himself deep inside of her as he buried his face against her breasts. His hands grasped her hips as he slowed his pace to a stop, his body sensitive to the touch. 

“Good boy,” Emma whispered breathlessly, running her hands again through his messy hair. “Extra credit.”

He chuckled and pulled out of her, standing to look at the glorious sight of her splayed and used on the desk for just a moment before he collected his things, pulling on his pants and shirt carefully. “I’d fucking hope so.”

With a smirk, Emma propped herself up on her elbows and licked her lips. “I’ll see you Monday, Mr. Jones.”

Grabbing his books, he moved to the door, opening it to an empty hallway. “It’s Killian, Professor Swan.”


End file.
